Every Picture Tells A Story
by RingosGarden
Summary: After Tony gets a hold of a compromising photograph of Kate, their relationship heads down a much different path.


**AN: This if my first NCIS fic. It was designed to be a One-Shot, but I'm sure I'll go further.**

"What's it going to cost me?"

"I don't know. Do you still have that Catholic school girl uniform?"

I glare at Tony, my hand still covering his. The phone with the picture that I would like to burn is still closed in his fist. I look to my side, trying to see just how much Magee has heard.

"And if I do?"

He actually looks to me in surprise. "Well," he says slowly, his voice lowered. "We might just be able to bargain."

"Have I missed something?"

Tony and I both drop our hands quickly, and turn to Gibbs.

"No sir," Tony says, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket. He gives me a short smirk before following behind Gibbs. I ignore the look that Magee gives me and grab my bag, following Tony.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So."

Tony smiles at me, leaning against my car door.

"What do you want, Dinozzo?" I ask him, taking my keys out of my purse. He's against my driver's side door so I roll my eyes at him, putting my hands in my pockets.

He shrugs, his hands still in his dress pants pockets. "Just thought you might have a school girl uniform to model for me."

"I'm not in the mood, Dinozzo," I reply with a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I reply.

He nods at me and then pushes himself off my car. "Come on."

"Where?"

"I think you need a drink."

"I need bed, is what I need," I tell him. "Not a drink."

He gestures with his head and then places his hand on my arm. "Come on, Kate."

I shrug, allowing him to lead me towards his car. "Only if we can get dinner as well," I say, "I haven't eaten anything all day."

"It's a date," he replies with a smug grin.

"No," I reply. "It is not a date. It is a dinner between two co-workers."

He says nothing in return, using his keychain to unlock his car and opens the passenger door for me. I get in and take a deep breath as he closes the door and walks around the back of the car to get in himself.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asks, starting his car and immediately turning the radio down.

"You can choose," I tell him. "I'm not really picky and I know how you can get when you don't get your way."

"Yes Kate," he says slowly. "I can never compromise."

"Just choose somewhere."

He nods his head and pauses before putting his car into reverse, pulling out of the parking space, and leaving the lot. We drive for a few moments in silence before Tony turns to me, "so what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I reply, looking out the window.

Tony, for once in his life, doesn't press matters. He stops the car outside of D'Olivera's, a small Italian restaurant a bit down the street from my house. "How do you know about this place?"

He shrugs at me before opening his door. I open my door and step out of the car, breathing in the spring night air deeply before following him to the door. Tony walks to the podium where the hostess is standing and asks for a table of two by a window, if possible. I have to roll my eyes at how much he blatantly flirts with her, but we do get a window seat.

"This is nice," Tony says, looking out the window over a terrace. "Do you come here a lot?" he asks me.

"Not really," I reply, shaking my head. "I used to before it was renamed. My parents used to come here a lot. How do you know about it?"

"I've only driven by it," he replies. "I've been meaning to check it out. I figured that now was a good time to."

I smile at him and look down at the menu. "So about that drink."

He laughs and looks down as well. "Judging by the picture I'd say you're not a wine girl."

My reply is cut off as our waitress walks up to our table and takes our drink orders. Tony orders a gin and tonic, and I decide to have the same, much to his amusement.

"Something funny?" I ask and he shakes his head, lowering his head to look at the menu to hide his silent laughter.

I like this though. He and I tease each other a lot, but it's always in good fun. Being away from our job together though is something that we've yet to do. This is new, but it's nice so far. He's really not a bad guy when his ego is put into check.

The waitress comes back and gives us our drinks and asks for our orders. I order the chicken parmesan and he gets the fettuccini alfredo.

When we give the waitress back the menus and she walks away, Tony folds his hands on the table and stares at me, tapping his fingers against the glass top. "What is it, Dinozzo?"

"Tony," he says. "And I want to know what's bothering you."

"What do you care?" I ask with a sigh, taking a large sip of my gin.

He frowns, taking a sip of his own drink before answering me. "I care about _you_, Kate."

I nod at him slowly and finish my gin. "Okay Tony," I tell him. "I was upset earlier because I got a voicemail from my younger sister. She's engaged."

Tony looks at me in confusion. "You're upset because your sister is engaged?"

"There are certain things," I say slowly, "that I had to give up for my career. My sister likes to remind me of it."

"A family?"

"Not necessarily," I reply with a shrug. "I was in a relationship before I left for training. Three years and I had to break it off when I got stationed. I thought my career was more important."

"And your sister disagrees?" Tony asks.

I start laughing. "That's a small bit of an understatement. From the time she was three, Abby has always wanted a princess's life. Her fiancé is a doctor."

"Lucky her," he replies with a laugh as our waitress places our food in front of us. Tony thanks her with a large smile, and even I can't deny how charming he can be.

We begin to eat in silence and both make our way through our second drinks. From across the table, Tony smirks at me, reaching across to steal a piece of chicken from my plate with his fork.

"Not bad," he says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him and he gestures to his plate.

I reach across the table and twirl some of his fettuccini in my fork. "I like it," I tell him after swallowing.

He smiles at me and shakes his head, finishing his own dinner.

"Dessert?" Tony asks after our dishes were cleared away.

I lift my third glass of gin at him and shake my head. "I'm all set. You can feel free though."

He rolls his eyes and takes the check off the table before I can reach for it, opening his wallet and paying.

"What do I owe you?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "Come on," he tells me, standing, "I'll drive you home. I can pick you up in the morning so you don't have to worry about your car."

"Thanks."

He smiles and helps me up from my chair, pushing it back in for me, and then grabs his jacket from the back of his own chair. If I didn't know Tony better I'd think he was trying to impress me.

I hug my arms to me when we step out side. It's dropped about twenty degrees from this afternoon. Without saying anything, Tony shrugs his jacket off and places it over my shoulders. When I turn to look at him, he's already looking away from me and towards his car, opening the passenger door for me.

We drive home in silence and he parks his car on the street in front of my house. "I'll walk you to your door," he tells me, turning his car off and stepping out.

Once more, he opens my door for me, and helps me out of the car, holding me by the elbow as we walk to my front door. I take my keys out of my purse and turn to Tony.

"Goodnight Kate," he says, opening his arms wide and pulling me into a hug. To my surprise, he bends his head down and places a soft kiss on my cheek. When he lifts his head back up, I can't bring myself to pull away from him. Slowly, his face nears mine and I find myself meeting him halfway until our lips are touching.

To my surprise, he breaks the kiss first.

"What's wrong?"

"You're drunk," he replies with a small frown, his arms still around my waist. "And you're upset."

"I want this."

Apparently that's all he needs to hear before I find myself pushed up against my front door, his mouth hard against my own. I pull away first this time.

"What do you say we go inside?"

He nods, and it's impossible not to see the lust in his eyes. When I unlock the door and let him inside, this seems more real and when I shut the door behind us all we can do is stare at each other.

I shrug his jacket off and drape it over my couch. Taking a deep breath, I gesture him to follow me down the hall and into my bedroom.

When I turn the bedside light on, we stand there in silence until I find myself laughing and Tony turns to me in confusion.

"What?"

"Are we really doing this?" I ask him.

He walks towards me and smiles. "If you still want to."

"I do."

"Why?"

I shrug and put my arms around his neck, running my hand through his hair. "I want this…and I trust you. I haven't been with someone in over a year and I think it's about time. And although you and I are always on each other's cases, I know you won't hold this over me…and I think you want this too."

"I do," he replies with a grin, pulling me tightly against him where I can feel just how much he really does want this. I nearly groan at the contact of his hardness against my inner thigh. I never noticed just how close we are in height until this moment.

He must have noticed my reaction to the sudden contact because he brings his lips back down to meet my own; gently this time. I open my mouth and his tongue is immediately exploring my mouth. This time, I can't help myself, I moan into his mouth, and he moans right back, pulling me against him even tighter.

I bring one of my hands away from the back of his head and to his chest, loosening his tie and breaking our mouth contact to lift it over his head. Immediately, our lips are reconnected.

"Bed," he mutters as we both begin to unbutton each other's shirts. Slowly, we make our way to the side of my bed, sitting down on its edge. Quickly, we slip out of our shoes and socks and he gently pushes me down on my bed.

When he's above me, he pauses.

"Tony?"

He shakes his head at me. "You're beautiful," he says softly and then laughs. "I've just wanted to do this for a while."

"Me too," I admit.

He laughs again and then kisses my forehead. He then kneels above me and slowly trails kisses from my cheek to my chin and then pauses at the base of my neck.

"Tony," I moan and grasp my hand in his hair as lowers his kisses to my chest. He reaches underneath me and unclasps my bra, lifting it off me and dropping it off the side of the bed. "Fuck," I mutter as he twirls his tongue around my right nipple and he laughs at me.

"Language Kate," he says through his laughter as he unbuttons my pants and unzips them, slowly pulling them off my legs. He slips a finger on each side of my underwear and with a slow tug, I am naked before him. I find myself suddenly self-conscious as he looks me up and down before undoing his own pants and slipping out of them and his boxers. He smiles through his lust when he sees me checking him out. "Like what you see?" he asks, crawling back onto the bed and propping himself above me.

"Maybe," I reply with a smile.

He smiles back and trails his hand from my cheek, down my chest and down to my bellybutton; his eyes set on mine the entire time. Very slowly, he trails his hand lower, his eyes still boring into my own. He brushes a finger against my clit and moves it lower until he pushes it inside of me. I arch my back up to push his finger deeper and he removes it, positioning himself between my legs.

I watch as he bites his bottom lip before slowly pushing himself into me, letting out a low moan as he does so. "Oh God," I moan, pulling his face back down to me.

"Fuck Kate," he says into my ear, pulling out of me slowly to push back in. He starts in a slow rhythm and it has been so long that I can already feel myself heading towards climax.

Tony's breathing begins to quicken, as well as how quickly he is pumping into me. With every thrust he makes into me, he begins to grunt. I'm getting close, and so is Tony. His speed quickens and each thrust becomes harder and harder until I can't hold back any longer.

All it takes is one more thrust and I arch my back up, calling out his name and holding on tightly to his back. He pushes into me a few more times before he looses control himself, coming deep inside of me with a loud moan.

For several moments, neither one of us moves, both of us trying to catch our breath. Tony then rolls off me and starts laughing. Looking at him, I can't help laughing myself.

"I can't believe we just did that," he says through his laughter.

"No kidding," I reply turning to him.

He turns on his side and moves closer to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him. After a few moments of holding me, he lets go, reaching to his side to turn the bedside light off. He then nudges me. "Under the blanket."

I smile and get under the blanket. I hadn't expected him to want to stay, but I hadn't really thought about what would happen afterwards. I turn away from him and push myself backwards until I'm pressed against him chest. His arm wraps around me and I sigh, my eyes drifting close.


End file.
